I, Reptile (episode of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man)
I, Reptile is the fifth episode of the first season of ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * George Stacy * Aunt May * Margret Connors '(First appearance) * Billy Connors (First appearance) Villains * The Lizard (Curt Connors) (First appearance) Locations * Earth-13124 ** New York City *** Daily Bugle '' *** Queens *** Midtown High Story The episode opens up at Midtown High at night. In the empty halls of the school, a janitor is mopping up a spilled carton of chocolate milk when he all of a sudden hears a noise coming from one of the classrooms. The janitor then opens the door, which reads CONNORS on it, and steps in. The room is a mess; books thrown everywhere, shattered beaker shards, spilled chemicals, etc. After hollering that it's after hours and that no one should be here, he hears rustling coming from the back of the room. Growing tense, the janitor walks towards the back and lifts up an overturned bookshelf with great caution only to find... nothing. Just as the janitor is about to leave, however, a large pair of glowing red and yellow eyes illuminate from the back end of the room. The janitor, frantic about his predicament, tries to reach for the phone to dial 911, but a long, massive tail lashes out from the darkness and smacks it out of his hand. The janitor the looks up a the light illuminated from an overturned lamp shine upon a greatest horror; a giant, 8-foot tall alligator on 2 legs. The janitor then begins to scream just as a massive claw-like hand comes out and cuts open his stomach, sending blood smearing everywhere. The monster then roars in rage and agony that echoes all across the neighborhood. The next day, the students gather at Midtown High to the school being cancelled for the next few days in order to focus on the investigation of the murder of the janitor the night before. Peter, Mary Jane, and Harry then walk up and begin wondering what might have happened the night before. Peter, needing an excuse to investigate, then tells his friends that he has to go to the ''Daily Bugle and report this. Peter then goes behind and alley and changes into Spider-Man. Heading back to the school, Spider-Man heads into the sight of the murder investigation. Just as Captain Stacy and his men are walking away, Spider-Man swings inside and looks around at what evidence there is. He picks up what appears to be a lizard scale and examines it for a minute, only for another group of officers to barge in and shoo the wall-crawler off. Afterwards, in New York's sewers, the large, reptilian monster from Midtown High attacks an electrical engineer near the subway station and wanders into a large crowd of people in the main station, causing chaos, before returning to the subway. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle, Peter hears Jameson and Robbie Robertson arguing. He goes in to see what's happening. After asking what's going on, Jameson tells Peter about the giant lizard spotted in the subways, and offers a $5,000 reward for exclusive shots of the beast.. Peter, suspicious of the sudden appearance of the Lizard, investigates as Spider-Man. In the subways, Spider-Man finds a trail of destruction which leads right back to a water control station. There, he sees a large figure sleeping in the middle of what appears to be a nest made out of rocks. Spider-Man then sets up his camera in order to snap some shots for the reward money. However, just as he approaches the Lizard, the beast awakens and attacks Spider-Man. The two fight, but Spider-Man is forced out of the subway, but not before retrieving his camera. At home, Peter, while developing his pictures, decides to pay a visit to his teacher, Curt Connors, an expert on reptiles, in order to try and get information on the Lizard. However, his wife, Margret, answers. Upon Peter's asking of where her husband is, she breaks down and tells him that her husband is the Lizard. She then tells him that he had been developing a serum to grow back his missing right arm (which he had lost ten years prior in the Vietnam War) using reptile DNA. The serum worked, but worked a little too well, as Curt then transformed himself into a monstrous reptile, complete with a tail, scales, claws, and fangs, and went on a rampage. Peter, sympathetic, decides to hold off on bringing his pictures to Jonah until the Lizard has been cured. Margret, a scientist herself, gives Peter a prototype version of a vaccine created by Curt in the event something were to go wrong. Peter then takes the cure and heads down into the subways again as Spider-Man. However, he soon finds that the Lizard's "nest" has been moved out of. Spider-Man returns to the surface and discovers that the Lizard has gone on a rampage across much of Midtown. Spider-Man and the Lizard then meet face-to-face and battle it out through the streets until the Lizard retreats into the sewers, with Spider-Man following suit. In the sewers, Spider-Man and the Lizard continue to wrestle each other until the Lizard swats him away with his tail. Spider-Man barely manages to get out of the way before the Lizard pounces on him. Spider-Man then webs the Lizard's jaw to a wall and his snout above it so he can finally administer the vaccine into his mouth. The Lizard then finally begins to revert back to normal, first losing his tail, then his snout, then his scales, and then finally his right arm. Spider-Man informs a reverted Curt Connors about the predicament and takes him home. At home, Margret and her son, 2-year old Billy, welcome Curt home and thank Spider-Man, who then says to thank Peter Parker for getting him the antidote, who then swings off. At the Daily Bugle, Peter delivers his photos of his battle with the Lizard to Jonah, but not before telling him to print the photographer in the paper as being anonymous. Jonah, confused, agrees to his request and gives Peter his money, who the leaves. Spider-Man is then seen overlooking the city's skyline. Trivia * The story is based on ''The Amazing Spider-Man ''#6 and #44.